Julieta
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Sabías que él estaba en tu destino, sin necesidad de una bola de cristal que te confirmara. Fue difícil, y creíste que ibas a tener que rendirte, sin embargo... te encontró. Viñeta muy dulce.


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la canción de **Emilie Autumn** y la historia totalmente mía.

He escrito sobre esta parte de la historia como unas tres veces. Siempre he dicho que Alice&Jasper son mi pareja favorita de la saga, y Eclipse es mi libro favorito porque cuenta cómo se conocieron (L).

**Héctor**, quien me borró todas mis canciones del mp3 y puso las suyas, fue quien coló a esta mujer en mi repertorio. Debo de admitir, muy a mi pesar, que muchas de las canciones que puso me han servido bastante para escribir, so... díganle gracias 8-).

* * *

‹‹_You're in my stars you know  
Don't need no crystal ball to tell me so  
Whispering in the air  
Hoping that my words find you somewhere__››_

**(****Juliet – Emilie Autumn)**

Suspiró por tercera vez en el día. Estaba tan fastidiada de haber desperdiciado otro día más, sin haberlo encontrado. Lo había visto en su mente, y esa cafetería se veía tan similar a la de su visión… ¡se había equivocado otra vez!

Trató de concentrarse nuevamente en el recuerdo que guardaba en su cabeza. Ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba ese extraño muchacho sureño. Su cabello dorado y un tanto desordenado, y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados; como si estuviera firmemente concentrado en algo.

Resguardada en la comodidad de su departamento, se dejó caer en el mullido sofá de cuero blanco. Sabía que era imposible que se quedara dormida, pero a veces las visiones le causaban un ligero dolor de cabeza (o lo que sea que les provoque a los vampiros). Cerró los ojos, y se dejó envolver por la imagen de ese apuesto vampiro.

El problema era que, si no lo encontraba, todo su futuro se iba a arruinar. Nunca se iban a encontrar y nunca irían en búsqueda de Carlisle Cullen y su clan. Él era parte importante del resto de su existencia, ¡y parecía estarse escondiendo de ella!

Sabía ciegamente que él era su complemento; su otra mitad. Pero, desafortunadamente, Philadelphia pintaba ser una zona más grande de lo que Alice se imaginaba. Había recorrido todas las cafeterías, sin obtener éxito. Su desilusión se hacía presente al entrar al recinto, y no encontrar al rubio sureño.

Sólo quedaba una cafetería. Si el chico no se presentaba ahí, se iba a rendir e iba a dejar el tema por la paz. Se sentía decepcionada de sí misma, y de su don, pero en su conciencia estaba el hecho de haberle buscado hasta el final.

Una tormenta se hizo presente, y Alice no tuvo otro remedio que correr hacia el interior de la cafetería. Estaba medio vacía, por lo que rápidamente supo que no le iba a encontrar en el lugar. Suspiró y trató de hacerse a la idea de que su búsqueda había llegado a su fin.

Arrastrando un poco los pies, se dirigió hasta la zona de la barra, sentándose en uno de los taburetes. No iba a salir, debido a la tormenta, pues alguien podría sospechar de verla caminando tranquilamente por la lluvia.

Entonces, la puerta principal se abrió nuevamente, haciendo que un aroma dulzón se colara en el ambiente. Ella reconocía ese olor, pues era parte de su naturaleza. Giró su cabeza… y ahí estaba. El chico sureño de sus visiones.

Se acercó, con su típico andar de bailarina, hasta quedar frente a él. Obviamente, el muchacho estaba aterrado por su presencia, y pudo notar su sed por el color de sus ojos. Sutilmente (al menos para el ojo humano), se tensó y parecía prepararse para atacarle, así que decidió hacerle saber que no le iba a hacer daño.

―Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo ―soltó Alice, haciendo que el joven mostrara una mueca de confusión, lo cual le pareció muy gracioso y soltó una pequeña risilla cantarina.

El vampiro agachó la cabeza, mostrándose como un caballero.

―Lo siento, señorita.

_Be the sunlight in my every day_

_

* * *

_Ya saben, pueden followearme (sí, en mis ratos libres invento palabras, jaja) vía Twitter: **c_ linan**

Reviews, tomatazos, dudas, sugerencias, chicles, cacahuates... (?)_  
_


End file.
